Popularity of devices such as tablet computers and smartphones has spawned an ecosystem of software applications utilizing touch input detection. The ability to reliably and efficiently detect touch input location on a display surface has enabled applications to take advantage of new user interface interaction patterns to offer enhanced application usability across a wide range of inexpensive devices. Further enhanced usability may be enabled if it is possible to detect a type of object that is providing the touch input. For example, the ability to distinguish between a human finger and a stylus contacting a touchscreen may be utilized by an application to provide different functionality based on the type of object used to provide the touch input. It has been difficult for prior touch input devices to reliably and inexpensively detect a type of object contacting the touch input surface of a device. Therefore, there exists a need for a way to more efficiently detect a type of object used to provide a touch input.